Will reτurη
by Konkretts
Summary: De seguro tuvo un problema y llamará en cualquier momento. Sólo espera, ya vendrá. [Viñeτα] [Cloτi].


**»Finαl** **Fαnτasy** **VII** Copyright © **Squαre**-**Enix—**. All Rights Reserved.

**»Claim**: Cloτi

**»Words**: 650 pαlαbrαs

»R**aτed**: K+

**»Esτrucτura**: Viñeτα

**»Warning**(!): Uso de narrador equiciente en segunda persona y tiempo presente. Angst.

.

.

[...]

.

.

**T**e prometió que regresaría, aquel verano; la brisa acunando su hermosa sonrisa, acariciando tus largas hebras pétreas y la mirada extraviada en el mar infinito lo contempló distante, como aguardando porque el otro pronunciase las palabras finales. Recuerdas perfectamente el nudo en tu garganta pugnando por liberarse, las manos duras de Cloud recorriendo tu costado a la vez que buscaba los términos adecuados.

Logró sonreírte y besarte hasta que el poco aliento guardado muriese. Así, le creíste.

Regresará, lo juró. Pactaron encontrarse en esa misma playa, a la misma hora el año siguiente; y, aunque el llanto moría en tus parpadeos, sonreíste formulando el asentimiento y afirmando que confiabas y cumplirías con tal palabra. Observar el horizonte adusto hasta que este día se repitiera y rechazar a cualquier iluso que anhelase llevarte a flaquear; sí, planeabas justo eso.

¿Qué podría salir mal, después de todo? Fiarte de su mirada Mako siempre estuvo entre tus costumbres, y «cambio» yacía como término inexistente en tu vocabulario impecable. Los mismos amigos, horarios y actividades cual espejo de las anteriores en el Séptimo Cielo; pretendías, con lo que te restaba de entereza, fingir que nada se había trastocado. Él te llamaría a voz en cuello algún día, alegrandote sobremanera y quitando el nudo eterno en tu garganta.

No amarás a nadie más, serás feliz. Fue él mismo quien señaló tu felicidad como prioridad universal. Sin embargo, retornar a Costa de Sol y no encontrarlo pudo más que el juramento de lealtad. Una, dos y tres horas; el amanecer, ocaso y la noche estrellada. Quizá lloraste, o el silencio se encargó de aniquilar la prueba del llanto. Tal vez te atreviste a enjugar en un suspiro lágrimas inesperadas, porque el miedo a ser olvidada por el ser amado, llevó tu resolución lejos y pulverizó el nimio esfuerzo de un año entero.

Tiritando, mortificada y exhausta, echaste un vistazo al oceánico infinito antes de dejarte guiar por Denzel.

—Estoy bien... —protestaste observando su infantil semblante angustiado—. Probablemente tuvo un contratiempo.

Pero, Denzel no asintió y en seguida supiste cuán crédula sonaba tal afirmación.

Te desplomaste en el lecho conocido apenas tocar la alfombra de tu alcoba; lo último que necesitabas era intrusos en tu habitación. No dejaste entrar a nadie, incluso Barret –quién te visitaba asiduamente–, empezó a preocuparse seriamente por tu salud. Después de todo, la fuerza no sólo radica en tus puños y no comer por días dañaba tu organismo.

Eres tan necia como insegura, siempre lo fuiste y tal característica ya no es cuestión modificable. Aún ahora, incluso hoy –ya mucho tiempo transcurrido– contínuas aguardando bajo el influjo de la luna llena; y maldices al astro nocturno por traer los ecos de días mejores. Y, como en la víspera, Cid te llamará cuando lo crea conveniente y suplicará en voz compasiva que termines con esto, pues esta rutina sólo puede herirte.

Sonreirás, pretendiendo estar de acuerdo y feliz; pero, tu mandíbula tiembla y un peligroso nudo acosa a tu garganta. Repasas el camino de regreso, olvidando y fiándote del pensamiento de que Cloud Strife volverá. Te engañas, quizá; sin embargo, aferrarte a su juramento te es costumbre.

—Tuvo un contratiempo, Denzel. —repites, aferrándote a la poca entereza que tus años como incondicional te ha dejado—. Seguramente llamará mañana.

El saber que no ocurrirá así y que te romperás apenas llegar a casa no ayuda. Él regresará, murmuras oprimiendo tu pecho e ingresando a tú habitación –habiendo arropado antes a Denzel.

De seguro tuvo un problema y llamará en cualquier momento. Sólo espera, ya vendrá.

.

.

[...]

.

.

**N**/A. **Phew**. **Esta** **idea** **estaba** **demasiado** **metida** **en** **mi** **cabeza**, **tenía** **que** **hacerlo, plasmar aquella angustia que muy posiblemente experimentaba Tifa al esperar por Cloud cada que este se marchaba. **

**Y claro con aquel toque de romanticismo que no podia faltar c; Amo esta Claim(!)**

**Acepto** **todo** **tipo** **de** **comentarios** **moderados**, **sólo** **háganme** **saber** **si** **les** **gustó** **o** **no**, **y** **porqué**.

**Au revoir~ L(^.~)**


End file.
